Concrete Angel
by fairy-dust3
Summary: 14 years on, and Rachel and Joey are living happily with their little family, still as close to their Friends as ever. But when their youngest daughter becomes ill, will it bring the gang closer, or tear them apart?


This is my first Friends story, but I've got several fanfics in ER, Charmed, and Harry Potter (if anyone wants to check those out.)

**Couples:-** Rachel/Joey, Monica/Chandler, Phoebe/Mike, Ross/OC

This is somewhat AU, set about 14 years after the finale of Friends. Everything is as it was in the show, except when Rachel and Joey got together, they stayed together.

**Disclaimer:** - I do not own Friends, or any of the characters used on friends. I do own a lot of characters in this story though.

Just to make it simple, and so people don't ask, here are the couples and their kids:-

_Chandler and Monica Bing_

_Erica Bing - 14_

_Jack Bing – 14_

_Matthew Bing – 7 (also adopted)_

_Mike Hannigan and Phoebe Hannigan-Buffay_

_Lily Hannigan – 13_

_Theo Hannigan – 11_

_Ross and Melissa Geller_

_Ben Willick-Geller – 24_

_Emma Geller-Green – 16_

_Abigail Geller – 10_

_James Geller – 8_

_Joey and Rachel Tribianni_

_Emma Geller-Green – 16_

_Alex Tribianni – 13_

_Daisy Tribianni – 5_

_Dylan "Daley" Tribianni – 9 months_

**Summary:** - 14 years on, and Rachel and Joey are living happily with their little family, still as close to their Friends as ever. But when their youngest daughter becomes ill, will it bring the gang closer, or tear them apart?

The first chapter is a letter from Emma to Ben, which sort of explains the situation at the moment.

* * *

* * *

**Chpater One: O Brother, where art thou?**

Ben,

Hey, how's it going? I'm so jealous you get to live in sunny California and interview all those celebrities, while I'm stuck in High School here in New York. I'm pretty sure I'm flunking math, and dad's really pressuring me to do well in science – what a shock!

Oh, have you seen that new advert on TV for Converses – guess who came up with idea? Uncle Chandler – or, more specifically, his advertising company! It's crazy. They just finished the extension to the house and Aunt Monica's restaurant is doing really well. Erica and Jack are the same as ever (except Erica's blonde now!) and Matty turned seven last week. Chandler introduced him to the wonder of the pogo stick, which, as you can imagine, ended in tears (although Joey only grazed his knee – no trip to the emergency room – unlike the space hopper incident.)

The other day, I took Lily to get her ears pierced. Phoebe was cool with it, but Mike was not impressed (he's so overprotective). Mum was even less impressed by my new piercing, but, as told her, it's my tongue and I shall do with it what I want (don't even think about making some perverted joke!). Theo wants to know if you can get him Billie-Joe's autograph…I wonder the same thing.

I went to Long Island last weekend to stay with Dad (and Melissa). He mentioned you might be coming to visit soon – if you are, when? I really want to see you. Abby and James are like carbon copies of Melissa, but they're little dinosaur nerds like Dad – he's so proud of his little proteges.

Dad's really stressed at the moment – Grandpa's not getting any better, but then, he really hasn't been the same since Grandma died. You really should come visit him soon. He was asking after you the other day. Give the old guy a call!

Joey's classes are going really well. He loves teaching, and the kids love him – though it is embarrasing when your friends are lusting after your step-dad. Mum's really busy designing a new fall line, and she's asked me to help her out now she's brancing out into teen wear. She refuses to pay me though, but at least I have a job which I enjoy – getting a discount on CDs doesn't hurt either.

Alex is so stroppy at the moment. He's had his firsy major outbreak and his voice is breaking. It's so funny! I taped him "singing" the other day and plan to use it to blackmail him – just gotta make sure Mum doesn't find out. He's also got his first serious crush – ah to be thirteen again!

Daley's starting to crawl now, so we have to be extra careful to close doors, and Joey's put up a fence around the pool. He's so gorgeous though (Daley…not Joey!). I can't believe he's almost one.

I'm not really sure what's going on with Daisy. She's been a bit quiet recently, but nothing seems really wrong. Thing is Mum and Joey keep muttering about it – they're careful to shut up when I come into the room. I'm pretty sure it's nothing though. Mum's too much of a worrier. If I'm back even two minutes after curfew, she freaks and starts calling my cell.

Anyway, that's all that's going on here. Nothing new. Write back and tell me all about your exciting rock 'n' roll life! And come visit – I miss my big brother!

Love, Emma xxx

p.s – I also sent you some photos of when we went to Atlantic City with Dad, Melissa, Abby and James. And a box of Aunt Monica's "holiday candy" (which I've been keeping hidden from Joey) – remember, Christimas is two months away!

* * *

So that's chapter one. I promise it does get better in chapter two. Stick with me 'til then. And review please. 


End file.
